Dal★Shabet
thumb|centre|679x679px Dal Shabet *'Nombre: '(달샤벳) Dal shabet / Dal★Shabet o "Sweet Shabet" **'¿Por qué Dal★Shabet?: '"Sweet Shabet" (Dal significa "dulce" y sweet en inglés) Shabet significa "sorbete", por lo tanto en español sería "Dulce Sorbete". *'Número de miembros:' 4 chicas **'Ex-miembros:' 3 chicas *'Origen: '''Corea del Sur *'Debut: 6 de enero del 2011 *'Color oficial: '- *'Nombre fanclub oficial: '''Darling *'Agencia:'' ''Happyface Entertainment & YWHO Entertainment(La misma que 4MEN, Ben, Mi, Bella 4 y MINX). Carrera thumb|170px 'Pre Debut' Su compañía, antes de su debut, había compartido los perfiles de sus chicas con Naver Music. Son 6 miembros, 4 de ellas están en la Universidad, mientras que dos están en el colegio especializadas en el entretenimiento. Happy Face Entertainment afirmó: "E-Tribe, quien ha producido canciones para Girls Generation, Super Junior, Lee Hyo Ri, T-ara y MBLAQ , está saliendo a producir Dal Shabet. 'Debut' El grupo de chicas debutó con su canción promocional “Supa Dupa Diva” el 6 de Enero de 2011 en el programa M!Countdown. El grupo ha demostrado su talento a través de “Chocolate de Kim Jung Eun” una semana antes de que termine el año 2010, demostrando que estaban altamente entrenadas en canto y en baile. También revelaron que se han estado preparando desde muy pequeñas. thumb|200px 'Salida de Viki' El 24 de Mayo de 2012, Happy Face Entertainment declaró que Viki, líder del grupo, abandonará Dal Shabet para llevar a cabo sus actividades en solitario. Happy Face Entertainment dijo: "Viki debutó con Dal Shabet con el pensamiento de llevar a cabo sus actividades en solitario más adelante. Durante mucho tiempo, discutimos sobre Viki y su carrera en solitario, la razón de que se haya tomado la decisión ahora es para que pueda conseguir sus sueños antes de que sea lanzado el nuevo álbum de Dal Shabet". Viki escribió una carta a las Darlings de su fancafé disculpándose, despidiéndose y anunciándoles que esperen su regreso que será pronto. El 6 de junio de 2012, Dal Shabet liberó su primer álbum "BANG BANG" junto a un nuevo MV que da a conocer el rostro de Woohee, la nueva integrante que reemplaza a Viki en las actividades del grupo. Come Back 15 de Abril, 2015. El 6 de abril, el grupo reveló la lista de canciones para su próximo mini-álbum “'Joker Is Alive'” a través de sus sitios oficiales de medios sociales. El mini-álbum constará de cinco canciones: “To. Darling”, “Bewitched”, “Joker”, “I’m Not” y “OK Boy”. “La canción principal será la tercera pista, “Joker”. Junto con el anuncio de la lista de canciones, el grupo también reveló que su miembro Subin ha contribuido con las cinco canciones del próximo álbum. Ella contribuyó tanto en la composición como en la letra de todas las canciones del mini-álbum. El album es lanzado el 15 de Abril La canción, co-escrita por la Maknae Subin, es un tema rápido con un coro pegadizo. El video musical está lleno de extravagantes trajes y sexys movimientos de baile. En una reciente entrevista con el grupo, Subin, quien contribuyó en todas las canciones del álbum, reveló su opinión sobre el proceso. Ella dijo: “Pensaba que escribir la canción, escuchar la melodía guía, grabarla con las integrantes, afinarla, mezclarla y la masterización, sería todo el proceso. Pero eso no fue todo. Y debido a que fueron cinco canciones en total, pensé que me volvería loca”. Ella también añadió que se siente orgullosa del álbum por participar como productora, no solamente como integrante. “Como productora, estoy agradecida solo con esto. Pero como integrante de Dal Shabet, quiero más. Hay cosas de las que también me arrepiento”. Salida de Gaeun y Jiyul El 8 de Diciembre se reportó que las integrantes Gaeun y Jiyul dejarían el grupo para promover actividades en solitario. ☀ Ga Eun y Jiyul revelaron cartas dedicadas a sus fans el día de hoy para anunciar su partida del grupo. Las cartas son extremadamente sinceras y demuestran que las chicas no están dejando el grupo por malas circunstancias, sino simplemente porque sus contratos con Happy Face Entertainment han expirado. Jiyul escribió: “ Desde que conocí a los Darlings en el 2011 hasta ahora, los cinco años que pasé junto a ustedes y a nuestras compañeras fueron momentos realmente felices”. Y “Después de conversarlo con mi familia, las integrantes, nuestro equipo de trabajo, etc. y debatir mucho, he llegado a esta decisión. Para mi también es muy triste darles esta noticia tan inquietante y se que esto va a afectar a los Darlings pero yo quería ser la primera persona en darles esta noticia a todos ustedes”. Jiyul también reveló que se enfocará en la actuación después de que deje el grupo. Ga Eun se disculpó por no notificarle a los fans antes su salida al escribir: “ Hasta el último horario, yo quería seguir como de costumbre y divertirme mientras completaba mis horarios alegremente, así que no pude decirle esto antes”. También explicó: “ En el futuro, me enfocaré en la moda y el estilo, ya que siempre he tenido gran interés en ello y lo he amado. Voy a estudiar con diligencia y volveré con una nueva imagen, así que no se preocupen por mi”. Ambas chicas terminaron su carta con palabras de aliento para los demás, así como para las cuatro miembros restantes de Dal Shabet diciendo que son como una familia y le piden a los fans seguir apoyando al grupo cuando haga su gran regreso. = Integrantes thumb * Serri (Líder, Vocalista , Bailarina y Rapera) * Ah Young (Vocalista , Bailarina y Rapera) * Woohee (Vocalista y Bailarina)) * Subin (Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) Ex-miembro: ' *Viki *Ga Eun *Jiyul Discografía 'Mini Álbumes 'Álbumes' Colaboraciones *Win The Day / 모두 애쓰리 (Ft. 2PM, missA, ZE:A, Sistar, MBLAQ, Nine Muses, B1A4, 4minute) - TEAM SIII - Win The Day (2012). *Turn Your Head (Serri & Subin) / God's Quiz 2 Ost (2011) *Christmas Time / Dungeon & Figther Promo (2011) *I Love You / Sket Dance Theme Song (2011) *Love Tonight / "4men" All Members (2011) Reality Show *'2014:' Shabet On Air *'2012:' Dal Shabet Love Pet *'2011:' Dal Shabet's Sweet Sweet Story *'2011:' Dal Shabet’s Cool Friends Programas * Let's Go Dream Team (21/12/14, Serri, Ga Eun y Jiyul) * KBS Jeju 'Two Man Show' (14/10/14) * Let's Go Dream Team (27/07/14, Serri, Ga Eun y Ah Young) *OBS Entertainment News (15/07/14) *Star Beauty (3/06/14) *OBS NEWs (31/05/14) *Star Beauty (27/05/14) *Chonbuk National Youth Federation Awards (24/05/14) *OBS News (17/05/14) *JTBC Hot Square (11/04/14, Subin) *JTBC Hot Square (9/04/14, Subin) *JTBC Hot Square (2/04/14, Subin) *KBS Spokesman (1/04/14, Subin) *A Date with KPOP Stars (28/03/14) *Chatter Box (24/03/14) *A Date with KPOP Stars (21/03/14) *KBS Full House (21/03/14, Subin) *KBS Escape Crisis No.1 (17/03/14) *SBS Star King (15/03/14, Serri y Woohee) *A Date with KPOP Stars (14/03/14) *A Date with KPOP Stars (7/03/14) *A Date with KPOP Stars (28/02/14) *KBS Vitamin (26/02/14, Subin) *Shanghai TV (24/02/14) * Let's Go Dream Team (23/02/14, Serri y Ga Eun) *A Date with KPOP Stars (21/02/14) *Arirang Simply K-Pop (18/02/14) *'The Show' Curling Game (18/02/14) *Escape Crisis No. 1 (17/02/14, Subin) *Gourmet Road E169 (15/02/14) *Unbearable School 2 (14/02/14, Ah Young, Gaeun y Subin) *Korea Today (13/02/14) *MTV The Show (11/02/14) *Arirang Simply K-Pop (10/02/14) *MBC I Live Alone (7/02/14) *Olleh TV (6/02/14) *Mnet Wide Entertainment News (6/02/14) *JJANG! (4/02/14) *MTV The Show (4/02/14) *Arirang Simply K-Pop (3/02/14) *The Beatle Code 2 (28/01/14) *MTV The Show (28/01/14) *Arirang Simply K-Pop (27/01/14) *Hello Counselor (10/02/14, Woohee y Subin) *Mnet Wide Entertainment News (21/01/14) *MTV The Show (14/01/14) *1000 Songs Challenge (12/01/14, Woohee, Ahyoung y Subin) *TVN's Perfect Singer(10/01/14, Woohee) *Happy Together (9/01/14, Subin) *KBS1 Happy Power Plant Korea (8/01/14) *MNET ‘Moon Hee Jun’s Pure 15’ (8/01/14, Woohee y Subin) *MBC Real Men (5/01/14) *Happy Together (3/01/14, Subin) *Radio Star (1/01/14, Subin) * MBC Gayo Daejun (31/12/13) *Let’s Go Dream Team season 2 (30/11/13, Gaeun) *ETN Live (22/11/13) *Shanghai TV (10/11/13) *Let's Go! Dream Team II (25/08/13) *Sina.com (20/08/13) *SBS The Show All About K-Pop (28/01/14) *All The Kpop (13/08/13, Serri y Subin) *JTBC Star (9/08/13) *Arirang Simply K-Pop (5/08/13) *Dream Team (4/08/13) *G BUS TV (30/07/13) *1000 Songs Challenge (28/07/13, Woohee, Subin y Gaeun) *Pops in Seoul (21/07/13) *K-Poppin (11/07/13) *Kpopulous (11/07/13) *GS25 GSTV (9/07/13) *Arirang Simply KPOP (9/07/13) *Mnet Wide News(4/07/13) *Showbiz Korea K-Star (3/07/13) *Mnet MPD’s (29/06/13) *Mnet Wide News (28/04/14, Woohee) *Stress Out (24/04/13) *Stress Out (17/04/13) *Weekly Idol (13/02/13) *Master Chef Korea Celebrity (22/02/13, Jiyul) *Kimchi (7/12/12, Woohee y Subin) *One Table (20/10/12) *The GURUPOP Show (9/10/12) *10 Min Box (3/09/12) *The Beatle Code 2 (20/08/12) * INSITE TV (9/08/12) *Arirang Simply Kpop (31/07/12) *Weekly Idol (28/01/12) *Immortal Song 2 (2012, Woohee) *Idol Brain Collision (3/02/11) Programas de Radio *Arirang Kpoppin Radio (6/02/14) *SBS Cultwo Show (30/01/14) *Jang Yoon Ju's 'Rooftop Radio' (30/01/14) *Arirang Sound K Radio (21/01/14) *KBS Cool FM Chimin Radio (20/01/14) *KBS Cool FM Sukira Kiss the Radio (20/01/14) *ShimShimTapa Radio (16/01/14) *Noon Music Party Radio (16/01/14) *ShimShimTapa Radio (31/12/13) *Kim Shin Young's Hope Song at Noon (30/07/13) *Younha's Starry Night Radio (27/07/13) *Arirang Radio Sound K (4/07/13) *ShimShimTapa Radio (2/07/13) *KBS Cool FM Sukira Kiss the Radio (22/06/13) Anuncios *Elysian Ski Resort (2014) * Popcorn Call (2014) *STAFF (2014) *BNT International (2014) *EnC (2014) *SKY MEDIA (2014) *Elysian Ski Resort (2013) *RPG Move of God (2013) *Headrang (2013) *Sword Girls S for Kakao (2013) *Vitamin Water 2.0 (2013) *VIVO (2012) *SONOVI (2012) Conciertos Participativos *OAK VALLEY Winter Festival (24/12/15) *Donggu Education Innovation Proclamation Celebration (17/12/15) *Nonsan Winter Strawberry Mini Festival in Myeongdong (10/12/15) *Gangchon Elysian Winter Festival (17/01/15) * Hope Concert (17/01/15) * Anseong Youth Healing Concert (23/12/14) * Yeonchun Entertaining Train (25/11/14) * Seoul Hope Dream Concert (6/11/14) * Lotte World K-Pop Concert (2/11/14) * Anyang Youth Festival (25/10/14) *Ilsan Lotte Department Store Concert (11/10/14) *Paju Military Base Concert (8/10/14) *Hanullim Concert (7/10/14) *JCI Dream Festival (5/10/14) *E-Sports Festival (3/10/14) *Studio-G Concert (2/10/14) *Inha University Festival (30/09/14) *Hallyu Dream Festival (28/09/14) *OBS Unison Concert (27/09/14) *Hanullim Concert (25/09/14) *Dream Park Chrysanthemum Festival (20/09/14) *Daejeon Health Sciences College Festival (19/09/14) *Wonju Dynamic Festival (17/09/14) *Everyday Live Concert (14/09/14) *WAPOP Concert (8/09/14) *AFC Champions League (27/08/14) *Wapop Show Concert (24/08/14) *Korea & China Motor Sports Festival (23/08/14) *League of Legends Champions Summer 2014 (16/08/14) *Oak Valley Concert (9/08/14) *2014 Dream Festival (8/08/14) *Chungnam National University (8/08/14) *Gyeongju Blue One Waterpark (8/08/14) *Changxing Water Festival (6/08/14) *Altair and Vega Festival (1/08/14) *4th International Patrol Jamboree (1/08/14) *Teens Rock Asia Korea (26/07/14) *OBS Youth Music Exchange (26/07/14) *Ocean World Concert (19/07/14) *Everyday Live Concert (6/07/14) *Taipei World Trade Center (5/07/14) *Dream Concert (15/06/14) *1m1won Charity Walkathon (14/06/14) *Busan Race Park Live Concert (8/06/14) *Chonbuk National Youth Federation Awards (24/05/14) *KBS Radio Broadcasting Uiwang Cheonggye (17/05/14) *OBS Baseball Festival (16/05/14) *Korea Times Music Festival 2014 (3/05/14) * Hollywood Bowl (3/05/14) *1st Myanmar K-Pop Concert (30/04/14) *Dongdaemun Spring Flower Festival (14/04/14) *Suwon Wiz Citizens Supporters Festival (13/04/14) *Daegu E-World Cherry Blossom Festival (23/03/14) *WAPOP Concert (21/03/14) *Seoul SK Knights vs Goyang Orions (15/03/14) *WAPOP Concert (15/03/14) *Hongik University Festival (5/03/14) *WAPOP Concert (1/03/14) *Korean Technology University Festival (28/02/14) *WAPOP Concert (15/02/14) *Lotte World Garden Stage (8/02/14) *Ongamenet 2013 Korea e-Sports Awards (7/02/14) *Open Concert (26/01/14) *Open Concert (14/01/14) *WBS Special Public Broadcasting (11/01/14) *WAPOP Concert (11/01/14) *WAPOP Concert (28/12/13) *Elysian Ski Resort (24/12/13) *2013 Baseball Story Experience (24/12/13) *Clinique Launch (20/12/13) *Korea-China Cultural Exchange Event (18/12/13) *East University of Arts Broadcasting (4/12/13) *Hanwha Life Healing Concert (1/12/13) *Sukira's Blue Star Concert (30/11/13) *Salvation Army Concert (25/11/13) *Chungjeongro Festival (25/11/13) *SK Knights Half-Time Show (24/11/13) *Asan SAT Healing Concert (21/11/13) *'WAPOP' Concert (16/11/13) *Harmony of Autumn Night Festival (16/11/13) *2013 Korea Advertising Congress (8/11/13) *Jobang Rhine Festival (1/11/13) *IEF 2013 Concert (19/10/13) *Plan Korea Love Concert (11/10/13) *SBS E! K-POP Festival (11/10/13) *Dong-Eui UniversityFestival (10/10/13) *G-POP Festival (6/10/13) *Baekje Cultural Festival (6/10/13) *JTV 2013 Dream Hub Gunsan Concert (6/10/13) *Armed Forces Broadcast (4/10/13) *Gunsan Citizens Day concert (1/10/13) *WAPOP Event (1/10/13) *Hannam University Festival (30/09/13) *SBS Boom's Youngstreet Concert (29/09/13) *K-Pop Festival in Gangwon Official Broadcast (28/09/14) *Pyeongchon Cultural Festival (27/09/13) *Gachon University Festival (25/09/13) *Seoul Race Park 'Day Live Concert' (15/09/13) *Gapyung Unison Entertaining (13/09/13) *Kpop Republic Concert (7/09/13) *ECOGEO K-POP CONCERT (31/08/13) *Jeonuigyeong Festival (28/08/13) *Ocean World Super Concert (24/08/13) *Live Power Music (22/08/13) *Arirang Radio K-POP Concert (21/08/13) *KBS Jeonju Butterfly (19/08/13) *Sokcho Music Festival (12/08/13) *KBS Open Concert (11/08/13) *Wonju Gymnasium Completion Ceremony (10/08/13) *Busan 9th Sage Music Festival (4/08/13) *Live Power Music (4/08/13) *Namyangjoo Youth Football Celebrations (30/07/13) *60th Anniversary KBS WORLD Radio Special Public Broadcasting (29/07/13) *Boryeong Mud Festival (20/07/13) *Open Concert (16/07/13) *Sejong City Open Concert (1/07/13) *MBC Music Festival (1/07/13) *K-Force Special Show (21/06/13) *Muju Firefly Festival (2/06/13) *Ulsan Sciences University Festival (29/05/13) *Love Sharing Concert (25/05/13) *Daejindae Economic Public Broadcasting (22/05/13) *High Achievers Concert (18/05/13) *Traffic Accident Reduction Campaign (14/05/13) *Yeoncheon Jeongok-Ri Paleolithic Festival (12/05/13) *Gyeongbuk Sports Festival (10/05/13) *Buan and Drink Festival (4/05/12) * Miss Pageant Gyeongnam 2013 (30/04/13) *Ansan Hwarang Amusement Park (26/04/13) *Ulsan Super Concert (21/04/13) *K-POP Collection in Seoul (21/04/13) *Dongdaemun Spring Flower Festival (14/04/13) *Seoul Motor Show 2013 (30/03/13) *Lotte World Garden Stage (9/03/13) *Pyeongtaek Army Base (7/03/13) *Shingu University Festival (27/02/13) *Namseoul University Festival (26/02/13) *Oak Valley Special Concert (26/01/13) *TBS Jingle Bell Rock Concert (24/12/12) *SK Telecom's IPhone 5 Launch (6/12/12) *Hankyong University Concert (25/10/12) *Science and Technology Month Concert (12/10/12) *Seoul Plaza Live Concert (8/10/12) *Garden Five Concert (22/09/12) *17th Youth Arts Festival (7/09/12) *Korean Serious Game (25/08/12) *Dmz Peace Concert (15/08/12) *MBC Music Prime Concert (10/08/12) *Sokcho Music Festival (10/08/12) *MBC Prime Concert (8/08/12) *K-Pop Super Concert (5/08/12) *Chungju Lake Festival (2/08/12) *40th Gangjin Celadon Festival (30/07/12) *Super M Concert (28/07/12) *Concert Feel (24/07/12) *Summer Night Concert (11/07/12) *K-POP Festival (20/06/12) *Sudden Attack League (18/06/12) *Sukira Piano Concert (16/06/12) *Busan International Motor Show 2012 (28/05/12) *Dongducheon Youth Music Festival (19/05/12) *Flower Festival (6/05/12) *The Gyeongin Ara Waterway Grand Open Concert (14/04/12) *Lotte World Public Broadcast (24/03/12) *World of Tanks Event (12/11/11) *Mnet M! Super Concert (6/11/11) *Gunak Festival (25/10/11) *Seoul Drama Awards (4/09/11) *Obs Sunset'' Concert (28/08/11) *MBC Beach Concert (1/08/11) *Singapore Korean Music Wave (15/07/11) *Yong Literary Center Concert (29/06/11) *2011 K-League 1R - Gwangju FC vs Daegu FC (5/03/11) Premios Curiosidades *Fueron seleccionadas como el mejor grupo debutante en 2011 por el sondeo de Gallup Korea y por Bugs (uno de los sitios de música más popular en Corea). *El día de los inocentes, Happy Face subió una información falsa a internet sobre una supuesta sub unidad de Dal Shabet llamada "Pink Sugar", que la conformarian Serri, Subin y Ah Young. Días después, se aclaró que era mentira debido al día de los inocentes. *Luego de que Dal Shabet fue anunciado por primera vez al público, en menos de 3 días fue creado un café anti-fan con un total de 10.000 miembros, aunque el grupo no había publicado ninguna foto ni cancion. Luego de varios meses y la liberación de sus tres exitosos videos musicales, "'Supa Dupa Diva'", "'Pink Rocket'" y "'Bling Bling'", surgió la noticia de que el café anti-fan había perdido más de 7.000 miembros. * "'For Darling'" es una canción dedicada a sus fans. *'Happy Face Entertainment tenía pensado ponerle al grupo como nombre "Dal Sorbete" (Sorbete de Luna) que originalmete es el nombre de un libro infantil coreano muy famoso. La agencia de entretenimiento llamó al autor del libro para obtener su permiso para el uso del nombre. Sin embargo, el autor del libro "Dal Sorbete" los rechazó. *Dal Shabet viajó a China el 18 de septiembre de 2011 para asistir a un evento y según su agenda debían volver el día 20, pero no pudieron. Debido a que perdieron sus visas, tuvieron que esperar unos días más, pero esto no fue impedimento para que el grupo no disfrutara de su viaje, ya que se lo tomaron solo como una experiencia nueva. *En el 2011, realizaron una sesión fotográfica de boda para la revista In Style en su sección'' ''''InStyle Wedding', ''junto al idol Park Jung Min. *El Ministerio de la Igualdad de Género y la Familia (MOGEF) prohibió "Hit U" debido al uso de violencia en el MV y todo álbum que incluya canciones "prohibidas", no pueden ser vendidas a menores de edad ni pueden salir al aire antes de las 22:00 pm. *Son consideradas uno de los grupos de chicas del kpop mas altas en estatura luego de Nine Muses. *El 28 de marzo de 2012 el grupo tuvo una aparicion en el programa "TV Móvil Park Myung Soo" donde revelaron muchos hechos curiosos a cerca de ellas mismas: "Viki come chocolates en lugar de comida, Ga Eun se vuelve loca cuando ve a un muchacho en estampado de piel de tigre, Ah Young es tímida con los chicos, Jiyul no importa que es lo que vista, siempre usa pendientes con forma de flores, cuando Serri está aburrida come sal y Subin está loca por los ídolos masculinos”. *Con la salida oficial de Viki (Ex Lider) se integró una nueva integrante al grupo Woohee, Ga Eun pasó a ser la rapera principal y Serri la nueva líder. *"Be Ambitious" fue unos de los vídeos de K-POP más buscados en la web china YinYueTai, superando incluso en reproducciones a los de Youtube. *Son muy cercanas a Rainbow. *Salieron en el MV de 4MEN, "Love Tonight", cuando estaba Viki. *"For Darling" es una canción dedicada a sus fans. En el MV podemos ver a las miembros en su vida diaria. *4 de las canciones del Mini Álbum "Be Ambitious", están compuestas por las miembros del grupo. *Hicieron un cameo en el drama Dream High. *Su 7° mini álbum, B.B.B, hasta el momento ha sido el más vendido del grupo y el favorito del 2014. * El 23 de junio, su agencia Happy Face Entretenimiento informó a Starnews que Subin ha sido dada de alta en el hospital de Gangnam-gu, Seúl por una lesión. * Hablaron también del retraso de su comeback y dijeron: "Estamos preparando un nuevo álbum que está previsto ser lanzado este otoño. Nada ha sido confirmado todavía". * Ah Young ha confirmado su participación en el próximo drama de MBC titulado The Night Watchman. * El reparto principal de The Night Watchman, está conformado por Jung Il Woo, Yunho de TVXQ, Go Sung Hee y Seo Jae Jin. El drama comenzará a emitirse en julio después de que termine el actual drama de los lunes y martes de MBC, "Triangle". * Se ha reportado que Woohee fue llevada al hospital el 8 de octubre y continúa hospitalizada actualmente debido a una condición llamada neumotórax, también conocida como un pulmón colapsado'. '''El 10 de octubre, un representante de la agencia de Dal Shabet, Happy Face Entertainment, le reveló a Star News y MyDaily: ''“Woohee actualmente ha sido ingresada a un hospital en Seúl por neumotórax. Ella tiene programada recibir una cirugía en algún momento de la siguiente semana. Tendremos que esperar y vigilar su progreso”. La agencia también explicó: “Ella previamente ha recibido cirugía (por esta condición) hace casi cuatro años. Tan altas como son las probabilidades de una reaparición, nosotros continuaremos vigilándola”. * Todas las integrantes tienen cuenta de Twitter e Instagram *La integrante Subin ha hecho de productora y compositora en todo el album "The Joker Is Alive", incluyendo "Joker" siendo así el primer "girl group" en lograr esto. *Debutarán próximamente en Japón. *Se reporto que las integrantes Jiyul y Gaeun dejarian él grupo ya que sus contratado habían expirado *Dal Shabet volvera como un grupo de 4 miembros el 5 de enero del proximo año Enlaces *Web Oficial - Dal★Shabet *Dal★Shabet - Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Canal Oficial Youtube *Facebook oficial Dal Shabet *Facebook Oficial Happyface Ent. Twitter: *Twitter Dalshabet Oficial *'''Twitter Serri *Twitter AhYoung *Twitter Jiyul *Twitter Woohee *Twitter GaEun *Twitter Subin '''Instagram: * Serri * AhYoung * JiYul * WooHee * Subin * GaEun Galeria Videografía Archivo:Dal★Shabet - Supa Dupa Diva|Supa Dupa Diva Archivo:Dal★Shabet - Pink Rocket-0|Pink Rocket Archivo:Dal★Shabet - Bling Bling|Bling Bling Archivo:Dal★Shabet - HIT U|HIT U Archivo:Dal★Shabet - Mr. Bang Bang|Mr. Bang Bang Archivo:Dal★Shabet Dont' Have (Ver 1)|Have, Dont' Have (Have version) Archivo:Dal★Shabet Dont' Have (Ver 2)|Have, Dont' Have (Don't Have version) Archivo:Dal★Shabet - For Darling|For Darling Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:Happy Face Entertainment Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KGroups Categoría:KDebut2011